The invention relates to a battery management scheme, and more particularly to a scheme for dynamically activating and deactivating a shipping mode for the battery via a specific connecting interface that connects the battery to a portable device.
Generally speaking, a portable device including a battery may be transferred from another place or country by ocean shipping or sea shipping for several days after leaving factory to the market. In this situation, even though the portable device is powered off, internal circuits within the portable device still consume power-off leakage currents from the battery. Accordingly, the remaining capacity of the battery may be not enough for a user to enable the system on the portable device if the power-off leakage currents become higher. It is important to provide a novel scheme to solve this problem.